


Didn't See That Coming

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, bamf!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: From janette-chentel on tumblr: Molly to Eurus, "You had no one. I WAS no one."





	Didn't See That Coming

Eurus rolled her eyes. Heavily. "Oh God, you've been spending too much time with my brother, you've caught his Drama Queen Syndrome."

"I've caught more than that," Molly replied heatedly.

Eurus raised an eyebrow. "It can't be an STI, he's only ever had sex once before you–"

She fell silent not because she was deducing or coming up with a devastatingly clever putdown or even because she needed to sneeze: she fell silent because the one thing the era-defining genius never saw coming was the incredibly accurate punch Molly landed on her chin.

When Sherlock and John came bursting in a few seconds later, they were both as floored (figuratively speaking) as Eurus was literally speaking at the sight of the unconscious Sherrinford escapee and the tiny, irate pathologist who was rubbing her bruised knuckles and glaring at the other woman's unconscious form.

"What I've caught, sister-in-law dear," she snarled, "is the ability to shut up any Holmes sibling that pisses me off in the most efficient manner possible."

John busied himself with securing Eurus' wrists behind her back with the pair of purloined handcuffs Sherock tossed at him as he strode over to his wife, took her face in his hands, and commenced snogging the breath out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this came out way less angsty than the prompt. Hope you like it anyway!


End file.
